Epístolas divinas
by Lady Sidhiel
Summary: Los dioses, aquellos seres omnipresentes y omnipotentes, a nuestros ojos son sencillamente perfectos. Pero, al igual que los mortales, tienen defectos, siendo uno de ellos la timidez. Por ello, las divinidades griegas deciden expresar sus sentimientos en cartas, con mucha sinceridad, y dirigidas a un dios concreto. Pero nunca llegarán a sus destinatarios.
1. De Perséfone a Hades

_Querido Hades:_

_Me gustaría escribir esta carta como una salida a mis sentimientos oprimidos y que, a causa de mi vergüenza y de no saber cómo expresarlos, nunca los verás salir de mis labios. En este momento, mientras escribo esta carta, me siento cobarde y más que avergonzada, por no ser lo suficientemente valiente y decidida para expresarte mis verdaderos sentimientos. Esta carta nunca la recibirás, pero al menos tendré una prueba física (y no solo en mi corazón) para demostrar a todo aquel que lea esto que mis sentimientos hacia ti son sinceros. _

_Como toda vida de casados, hemos pasado por buenos y malos momentos, situaciones en las que nuestra relación ha pendido de un hilo. Con la fuerza de la voluntad, del amor y de permanecer unidos a pesar de las adversidades, podemos decir con orgullo que seguimos juntos. Y debo decir, que somos una de las parejas más fieles en el Olimpo, pues mientras plasmo esto no puedo evitar evocar en mi mente a mi padre Zeus, tu hermano, y su relación con Hera. Pero no debo descentrarme del tema._

_Supongo que tú también recordarás nuestro primer encuentro. Yo lo recuerdo con tanta vividez que hasta tengo la sensación de que ocurrió ayer. La escena aparece en mi mente de una forma tan nítida, tan perfecta, que hasta me asusta. Puedo recordar tus gestos, tus miradas, tus palabras… incluso los olores del campo que nos rodeaban se recrean en mi interior. Fue un momento tan importante para mí que, a pesar del paso de los siglos y la llegada de nuevos hechos de vital trascendencia, nuestro primer encuentro permanecerá vívido en mi cuerpo y mente hasta el día que desaparezcamos del mundo. Y espero que tú también sientas lo mismo. Y nuestro primer beso... creía que el mundo desaparecía a mi alrededor, y estábamos solos, con nuestros labios unidos y deseando que nunca nos separáramos. Y la sensación que sentí cuando, al separarme, pude ver tus preciosos ojos tan cerca, observándome, mientras me ruborizaba ligeramente. Un momento mágico que tampoco podré borrar de mi mente. Y bueno... también hechos más íntimos que, siendo la primera vez que los vivía, fueron simplemente sublimes. Y tuve miedo la primera vez, porque mi madre me repetía una y otra vez relatos terribles sobre las relaciones íntimas, advirtiéndome de que no eran tan placenteras como los poetas decían. Ahora que lo he probado en primera persona, y no solo lo he leído, no puedo más que reírme de mí misma al creer a mi madre. Despertarse por la mañana, en el lecho, abrazada a tu musculoso, perfecto y pálido cuerpo, mientras tus brazos rodean mi cintura. Después de todos estos años de casada, mis mejillas siguen enrojeciéndose, aunque ya nos hemos visto desnudos en más de una ocasión. Sigo siendo un tanto inocente, es algo que no se despega de mi persona.  
_

_Debo decir que después de todo lo que ha hecho mi madre para romper la relación, sigo amándola con devoción y respeto. Ella me crio sola, a espaldas del Olimpo, con la firme posición de educar a su hija bajo los preceptos de la humildad, honradez y comunión con la naturaleza. Se afanó tanto en su objetivo, que llegó a la obsesión. Muchas veces te he pedido, por el amor que profesas hacia mi persona, que perdonaras todos sus actos, hasta el punto de temer que acabara con tu paciencia y comprensión. Pero siempre apelabas a tu lado más sensato, y más sensible, y perdonabas. Y te esforzabas por tratarla con cortesía; seguro que te costaba menos realizar todas las tareas del Inframundo durante un día que tratar a mi madre con respeto. Siempre te agradecía de todo corazón tu bondad hacia ella, y tú siempre me respondías con lo mismo: una sincera sonrisa, mientras besabas mi frente. _

_Me resulta cómico pensar que mientras toda la humanidad y el resto de nuestros compañeros los dioses te consideran cruel, despiadado y frío como el hielo, yo pienso todo lo contrario, al menos en algunos aspectos. Coincido en que eres frío en muchas ocasiones, incluso cuando estamos dando un agradable y relajante paseo; yo siempre me preocupo por hacerte sonreír explicándote curiosidades del mundo de la naturaleza o anécdotas que he vivido en el mundo de la superficie, al lado de mi madre. Y aunque piense que soy una pesada en muchos momentos (y seguro que tú también lo piensas, lo que pasa que por educación no me lo dices), ese tiempo que pasamos juntos hablando de nuestros problemas y de nuestras pasiones son de un valor incalculable para mí. Encontrar en otra persona a un ser afín, a alguien que te entienda y te apoye, es algo muchísimo más valioso que tener riquezas o incluso la inmortalidad. Y que seas cruel y despiadado no puedo estar más en desacuerdo, pues cuando convivo a tu lado en el Inframundo, como tu reina y señora, eres la viva imagen de un rey justo y que se preocupa por ser lo más imparcial en los asuntos de su reino, cualidades que todo monarca debería poseer. Puede que tu indiferencia a los asuntos que acontecen en el Olimpo, o los roces que has mantenido con tu hermano Zeus hayan alimentado esa mala imagen que se hace de tu persona. Puedo entender la posición de los humanos, pues al encarnar la muerte y la otra vida, unos seres con los días contados desde su nacimiento no dudan en considerarte un dios extraño y temible: con tu presencia o con solo nombrarte, atraes el fin, la desgracia de la muerte en sus cuerpos. Esto lo sé por lo que puedo escuchar de los sacerdotes humanos en el Santuario de Eleusis. _

_Las primeras veces que bajé al Inframundo fueron para mí una prueba de fuego, en la que se puso en fuego mi amor por ti. Puede que suene muy directo o brusco, pero lo pasaba muy mal, debo reconocerlo. Estar en un medio totalmente desconocido para mí, donde las almas vagan de un lado a otro y terribles monstruos se encuentran escondidos a cada esquina, no es el lugar más ideal para una diosa de la naturaleza como yo. Incluso mi cuerpo empezó a cambiar, a raíz de la atmósfera que se respira en el Inframundo. Mi pelo pasó a ser de un tono más oscuro, y mis ojos cambiaban drásticamente: pasaban de un color verdoso y vivo, propio de la naturaleza que siempre me acompañaba en la superficie, a un tono violáceo, misterioso, propio de las regiones del submundo. Tampoco fue difícil que tus fieles vieran en mí también a una dirigente fuerte y decidida, una persona digna de ostentar tal cargo. Pero al final, pude adaptarme y ser la reina perfecta para tu mundo. _

_Sé que en el fondo te sientes muy afligido porque me vinculé al Inframundo de una forma bastante alejada de tus planes. Pero te aseguro, y hasta podría jurar por la Estigia que si tomé la granada fue por propia voluntad. En un arrebato de enfado infantil hacia mi madre, estaba desesperada y no sabía cómo permanecer a tu lado de tal forma que mi madre no pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. Y la oportunidad se presentó en forma de granada. Mi plan era comérmela entera, pero por las prisas y su sabor, bastante desagradable, me impidieron cumplir mi objetivo de forma completa. Tienes que comprender mi situación en ese preciso instante: yo en el interior de una tenebrosa habitación, con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, sentada en una cama hecha un ovillo mientras me mordía el labio inferior con tal rabia que hasta me hice una herida. Ver cómo tus deseos naufragaban a causa de dioses que te tenían un rencor eterno o una sobreprotección extrema, y no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarte a todos ellos. Tú nunca has tenido esa sensación, porque eres uno de los dioses más poderosos del Olimpo, pero yo lo he sentido en muchas ocasiones, y créeme, esa sensación de impotencia es insoportable. Me hace sentir una inútil. _

_Dicen que el Inframundo es un lugar lleno de muerte y tristeza, que no hay nada que merezca la pena. En eso se equivocan. ¿Cuántas tardes pasamos junto a un riachuelo, bajo un cielo azulado sin una sola mancha blanca de nubes, con una brisa eterna y agradable moviendo nuestras ropas y cabellos, en un suelo mullido de hierba fresca? Quienes no hayan visto o estado en los Campos Elíseos, no han conocido el verdadero paraíso. Hasta los jardines del Olimpo empalidecen a su lado. Siempre me dices que es gracias a mis poderes por lo que los Campos son tan hermosos, pero la primera vez que los visité ya estaban así de bellos. Es cierto que me encargué de decorarlos un poco, pero no debes darme todo el mérito. _

_Eso me recuerda uno de tus grandes defectos, que es ver siempre lo bueno que hago, y nunca recriminarme nada. Y hago muchas cosas mal. Muy pocas veces me has alzado la voz, cosa que agradezco, pero tampoco te enfadas conmigo. Soy yo la que en ocasiones estoy "de morros", por así decirlo. Me siento muy infantil cuando hago eso, pero hay una cosa que odio de ti: la manía que tienes que guardarme secretos. Entiendo que, al ser tu reino y yo sea la "nueva", haya cosas que todavía desconozca, pero como reina que soy, debo saberlas con el tiempo. Siempre que te pido información de ciertas cosas sobre el Inframundo, cambias de tema, intentando evitar la pregunta. No sé si es que no confías en mí, que es posible, o es una forma de protegerme de posibles peligros. Sea lo que sea, no puedo sentirme más que indignada o, mejor dicho, entristecida. Dudo que no confíes en mí, teniendo en cuenta que no he hecho nada que provoque tus recelos, y en segundo lugar, si es por protección… bueno, digamos que me enfadaría muchísimo si me llegara a enterar de que eso es cierto. Estoy ya muy cansada de que todo el mundo intente protegerme, más que nada porque da la sensación de que soy débil y que tengo que estar siempre dependiendo de alguien. Creo que soy lo suficientemente poderosa para defenderme sola de los peligros y, si salí de Eleusis porque mi madre me asfixiaba a causa de su amor maternal. _

_Siento que mientras voy escribiendo mi alma se siente libre, y mi corazón más ligero y sin ataduras. Ojalá en el futuro pueda decirte todo esto con palabras, habladas y no escritas en un simple papel. Es cierto que la escritura se conserva para toda la eternidad, pero adquiere más valor decirlo a la cara, mientras observo esos ojos azules que me hechizaron la primera vez que los vi. Es curioso que, el dios de los muertos, aquel del que dices cosas terribles, tenga unos ojos en apariencia tan puros. Tan claros como el cielo de los Campos Elíseos. Siempre he pensado que los ojos son el reflejo del alma, y el color que poseen está relacionado, en mayor o menor medida, con su dueño. Con esto no quiero decir que las primeras impresiones sean siempre acertadas, pero mis intuiciones suelen dar en el blanco. Contigo funcionaron, por ejemplo. _

_Espero que, cuando vuelva a leer esto, lo entienda. No soy muy buena escribiendo, y mucho menos expresar mis sentimientos, aunque no lo parezca. Es algo tan complicado… no tienes las palabras exactas, no sabes cómo actuar, te empiezas a poner nervioso, miras hacia todos lados para evitar un contacto directo hasta que, al final, después de reunir el valor necesario, lo sueltas todo. Jamás pensé que algo aparentemente tan sencillo fuera en el fondo tan difícil. Solo las personas que se han enamorado, o siguen enamoradas, podrán comprenderme. Debo reconocer que los peores momentos eran cuando dudaba; dudaba de si mis sentimientos eran compartidos. Si no era así, el dolor sería insoportable, una tortura que se curaría o bien con soledad y meditación, o buscando los mismos sentimientos en otra persona. Al menos esa es mi conclusión después de leer unos cuantos libros de amores no correspondidos. Afrodita puede ser muy cruel a veces. Menos mal que bendijo nuestra unión. Se lo agradeceré eternamente._

_Esta carta se ha extendido más de lo que yo pensaba. A medida que iba escribiendo, se agolpaban en mi mente un torrente de sentimientos que se peleaban por ser plasmados en el papiro que tengo en mis manos. Cuando me comprometí a hacer esto, pensé que no rellenaría más de una hoja, pues nunca me había detenido en escribir nada, no l veía necesario. Pero en una de estas tardes en las que Hades está muy ocupado en no sé qué asuntos del Tártaro, lugar que me ha prohibido terminantemente visitar (supongo el por qué, debido a que mi madre me ha contado horrores de ese sitio) y estoy sola, en medio de los Campos, un tanto aburrida. Empecé a leer uno de los papiros que guardo en mi templo privado, y entonces una vocecilla me dijo: ¿por qué no escribir yo mi propia historia? Y aquí estoy, terminando de redactar esta carta que, teóricamente, tendría que llegar a tus manos, Hades. Pero lo único que hago es imaginarme que estás delante, evocando tu imagen, y mi mano escribe sola. Es algo increíble. _

_Es momento de terminar esta epístola. Solo a modo de conclusión decir que, pese a todo lo que tuve que sufrir para estar contigo, no me arrepiento absolutamente de nada. Es posible que con la granada me atara irremediablemente al Inframundo, condenada a ir de un lado a otro para complacer los deseos de mi madre, los tuyos y también los míos. Pero no me importa, porque así soy feliz. Comparto mi tiempo con aquellas personas que poseen un lugar privilegiado en mi corazón. Es duro. En algunos momentos me gustaría quedarme más tiempo del estipulado contigo, pero todo se decidió de esa manera. Paciencia. Las estaciones continuarán, y serán el símbolo de nuestro eterno vínculo. Cuando la naturaleza esté en su máximo esplendor, después del asfixiante calor del verano, llega el momento de mi regreso a tu lado, dejando el tan característico manto de hojas parduscas, doradas y anaranjadas. _

_Tu querida esposa._

_Perséfone_


	2. De Hera a Zeus

_Querido Zeus:_

_Llevo mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a una misma idea, que es escribir esta carta para plasmar en ella todo lo que siento por ti y, en cierta manera, excusarme sobre algunos de mis actos, que espero que llegues a comprenderlos por ti mismo. Ahora que por fin estoy sola en mis bellos aposentos, rodeada de mis adorados pavos reales, estoy escribiendo esto. Y tengo la certeza de que no vas a leerlo. Es un mero desahogo para mí, una forma de mostrarme la gran cantidad de sentimientos que tengo en mi interior, y que no soy tan perversa como creo ser. Todo lo he hecho por un motivo, y al final de la carta lo expresaré de la forma más clara posible._

_Me considero una diosa muy orgullosa, que no soporta ser superada en ningún aspecto. Creo que en eso todos los dioses del Olimpo somos así. Cuando te conocí, Zeus, siendo mi hermano, te consideraba el más justo y noble de todos nosotros, de los hijos de Rea y Cronos. Hades era tan misterioso y estaba enfrascado siempre en sus pensamientos, encerrándose en sí mismo y evitando a toda costa el contacto con nosotros; Poseidón, tan impulsivo, independiente, especial… Cuando empuñaste el rayo y nos prometiste liberarnos de nuestra injusta prisión, vi en ti al líder que necesitábamos para prevalecer en el orden del universo. Y no me equivoqué._

_Intento siempre aparentar fortaleza, no mostrarme débil ante nada ni nadie, pero una cosa es lo que muestro al mundo y a los dioses, y otra cara bien distinta es la que muestro en mis aposentos privados. Si me vieras en la intimidad… tu cara se caería de vergüenza, Zeus, querido esposo. De mis ojos nace un torrente de lágrimas causadas por tus actos mujeriegos y que atentan contra nuestro matrimonio. No sabría muy bien decir si son lágrimas de tristeza, rabia, impotencia, pero me inclino porque son una mezcla de todo ello. No expresan un sentimiento concreto. _

_Te juro por la Estigia que intenté no dar importancia a lo que hacías, pero me era imposible. ¿Cómo piensas que puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras tú te dedicas a seducir ninfas en incluso diosas? ¡Diosas! Esa fue, sin duda alguna, la ofensa más atroz de todas. Que te unieras a una mujer mortal tiene su delito, porque es rebajarse a su estatus claramente inferior, pero con una diosa que no fuera yo es distinto. Es una forma abierta de intentar volverme loca. Porque encima las hijas que tuviste son de lo más molestas. Atenea, obsesionada con hacerle la vida imposible a nuestro hijo (sí, nuestro hijo) Ares, y Perséfone, que no tuvo mejor idea que casarse con Hades y por poco sumir a la Tierra en la esterilidad y el caos. No sé qué verías en Deméter, no sé qué pudo tener ella que yo no tenga. Es más, puedo decir que yo soy más hermosa que ella, igual de poderosa, y la que te juró fidelidad eterna. Apolo y Artemis son un caso aparte, porque siempre supieron guardar su lugar en el Olimpo e incluso los considero como mis propios hijos (dignos hijos, aunque desciendan también de una mortal)._

_Porque yo también sé perdonar, aunque no lo parezca. No me resulta divertido, ni entretenido, ni tampoco placentero vengarme de tus amoríos, pero es la forma que tengo de decir que YO soy tu esposa legítima, que YO soy la única que puede estar a tu lado en el lecho. Me llamarás celosa, vengativa, cruel; me da igual. Yo solo demostraba que conmigo no se juega, ni tampoco con el matrimonio. El vínculo entre dos personas es eterno, y no se puede romper ni tampoco puede entrar una tercera persona. ¿Qué pensarían los humanos si vieran que no hago nada por todos estos actos que cometes? Te diré lo que pensarían: que no hay condena ni castigo alguno por ser infiel. Y yo, como diosa de la fidelidad y del matrimonio, no puedo permitir. Una excusa perfecta para que los mortales sean más malévolos de lo que ya son. Echo de menos a aquellos humanos de la Edad Dorada, pero es una época que no volverá._

_Debo decir que mis planes de venganza se movían por las emociones que nacían en mi interior al saber que me estabas siendo infiel. No sabría explicar qué clase de sentimientos se gestaban y explotaban en mi interior. Por una parte, me sentía traicionada, porque creo ser lo bastante buena para ti. Por otro lado, sentía envidia, porque pensaba que veías en esas ninfas, humanas o diosas una belleza superior a la mía, o "algo" que yo no poseía y por eso te fijabas en ellas. Por eso investigaba, intentaba descubrir eso por lo que te sentías atraído. Y casi lo que descubría me enfurecía más. Prefiero no escribir sobre esto, porque acabaré rasgando el papiro a causa de la presión que estoy ejerciendo con el cálamo. Y el papiro hasta para los dioses es un artículo de lujo. _

_He escrito unos renglones más arriba que soy una persona orgullosa, y puede que uno de los desencadenantes que me llevaron a cometer esas venganzas era que me sentía como una leona herida, alguien que se siente traicionada y asaeteada en el lugar más delicado y difícil de curar: el corazón. Y con las armas que más cicatrices dejan: los sentimientos. He desarrollado una especie de doble personalidad, que me permite realizar mis venganzas sin sentir nada por aquellas víctimas. Pobres a tus ojos y al del resto del mundo, pero malditas para mí. Y cualquiera que estuviera en mi posición pensaría lo mismo que yo. Incluso tú mismo en varias ocasiones te vengaste de mis supuestos "amoríos", haciendo gala de aquella maldad que me recriminabas. Y luego me echabas en cara mis crueles venganzas… algo bastante irónico, ¿no crees?_

_Me da igual que los humanos me recuerden como una esposa celosa y vengativa, pues aunque no lo sepan, muchos de los mitos que les transmitimos no reflejan la realidad tal y como sucedió. Algunos aspectos sí son iguales, pero ellos se quedarán con historias tergiversadas. ¿Para ocultar la verdad? Es posible. Ni nosotros mismos lo sabemos. Solo tenemos conocimiento de que los mortales han tomado una serie de elementos y han creado a partir de ellos una historia, con elementos ficticios y reales. Incluso algunos dudan de nuestra propia existencia, pero no hay creación más hermosa y perfecta que los dioses. Será por eso que estamos condenados al olvido con el paso de los siglos. Y no sé qué es peor: que te olviden tras tu muerte, o vivir eternamente y sufrir el paso de los días siendo olvidado por aquellos que en un pasado te veneraban. Cuando los mismos humanos se autodestruyan, cosa que no dudo que ocurrirá, en sus labios volverán a invocarnos y pedirnos protección._

_Siento haber realizado esta pequeña digresión, pero sabes que cuando estoy verdaderamente enfadada suelo desviarme del tema. Espero que no vuelva a pasar, para evitar perder el hilo de mis pensamientos. _

_Otro de los aspectos que tampoco pude tolerar, y que todavía no tolero, es el que los hijos ilegítimos de tu persona fueran el centro de tu atención, dejando a un lado a tus verdaderos herederos e hijos. Ares, por ejemplo, un dios impulsivo y destructivo por naturaleza, se vuelve más violento cada vez que escucha pronunciar tu nombre. Te preguntarás por qué. La respuesta no puede ser más simple: sencillamente, te odia porque tu amor de padre se deriva a tus "otros retoños", mientras que él, un dios del Olimpo, queda apartado e incluso denigrado por los demás. Aunque no tengo mucho en contra de los gemelos, Apolo y Artemis, debo decir que los tienes en más alta estima que Ares, y estos tienen una madre mortal; sé que me dirás que ahora pertenece al selecto grupo de los inmortales, pero sus orígenes son humanos, y a mis ojos será una simple mortal. Y Hebe, bueno, al menos ella sí que guarda tus simpatías. Será porque ella es amable y tiene el poder de la juventud. Eso solo lo sabes tú, supongo. Eris podría ser un caso aparte, porque es una diosa que se hace odiar. Por su culpa sucedieron muchas cosas de las que no estamos muy orgullosos, como la guerra de Troya, en la que nos enfrentamos Afrodita, Atenea y yo al principio por la vanidad, porque un mortal de nombre Paris nos hirió profundamente en nuestro orgullo de divinidades femeninas. _

_Esta carta puede resultar una especie de cadena de reproches, y por una parte yo, desde la primera palabra que he escrito, he pensado en que fuera así. Pero no todo el tiempo que hemos convivido juntos ha sido un infierno. Al principio, cuando estábamos recién casados, la vida matrimonial nos sonreía. Vivíamos tan felices juntos… hasta que las cosas se torcieron. ¿Qué ocurrió para que todas las infidelidades ocurrieran? ¿Qué hicimos mal? Porque está claro que en un matrimonio todas las cosas son consecuencias de los actos cometidos por los dos. No es que sea una forma de exculparme de parte de los hechos, sino que con esto digo que la culpa no recae solo sobre mis hombros. Incluso me aventuraría a pensar que la mayor parte de culpa recae sobre ti. Pero no estoy aquí para culparte de forma abierta, eso se lo dejo a tu conciencia. Muchas noches, entre sueños, me atormenta esa pregunta, acosándome hasta el extremo de no soñar más que posibles respuestas, a cada cual más disparatada y extraña: ¿qué hicimos mal? Las Moiras son caprichosas, y sus designios son sentencias de las que ni los dioses podemos huir. Pero, por la laguna Estigia, ¡me gustaría saber la respuesta a este interrogante! Aunque no me guste, aunque me suma en la más completa rabia por no haberlo visto en el momento oportuno, es pero vivir en la ignorancia. _

_Algo muy curioso es que, a pesar de todo el dolor que me has causado, después de las noches sumida en la más profunda de las tristezas, mi corazón sigue considerándote de tu propiedad. Sigues siendo mi esposo, y yo tu fiel esposa. En los momentos en que dudo de permanecer a tu lado o marcharme para siempre, se recrean en mi mente los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos y que se repiten en el día a día, aunque con menos asiduidad que en el pasado. No me queda más remedio, a raíz de esto, que resignarme a lo que el destino me ha deparado. ¿Qué habría pasado si lo hubiera llegado a saber antes de casarme contigo? La verdad, me he hecho esa misma pregunta en diversas ocasiones, y tampoco sé la respuesta exacta. Es estúpido preguntarse por una vida paralela, porque ya es suficiente vivir la vida que te corresponde, pero la curiosidad es algo inherente en los dioses, al igual que los mortales. Hay cosas que ni siquiera los dioses saben responder, y creo que el influjo de Afrodita es una de esas cosas desconocidas tanto para nosotros como para los mortales. El amor es un arma de doble filo: por una parte, te reporta los mejores sentimientos que puede albergar un corazón, junto con la amistad; por otro lado, causa los sufrimientos más profundos e insoportables que puede alojar nuestro cuerpo. La enfermedad del amor, esa gran desconocida y temida, nos afecta a todos por igual. Hay días en los que maldigo haberme enamorado, mientras que otros me parecen los mejores momentos de mi larga vida inmortal. Así de extraño es el amor._

_Y no, no me he equivocado al escribir que estuve enamorada, y todavía lo estoy, al menos en parte. Pero claro, es algo que jamás oirás salir de mis labios. Soy demasiado orgullosa, como he escrito más arriba, para rebajarme a decir ese tipo de cosas. Y menos cuando ocurren infidelidades en nuestro matrimonio. Por último, debo decirte que, gracias a los sentimientos que sigo albergando por ti, permanezco a tu lado. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hecho en mi vida, así que tampoco escucharás la palabra perdón. Así que lo mínimo es que agradezcas al amor que siga a tu lado, apoyándote cuando más lo necesitas y aguantando tus malditas manías. Es cierto que a veces he maquinado ciertos planes en tu contra, pero ahora que reflexiono mientras escribo, tiene una fácil explicación. Es una manera de llamar tu atención, de que tus ojos vuelvan a posarse en mí de la misma forma que antaño. No pido mucho más. Creo que es algo que toda esposa puede exigir de su marido, es lo mínimo. Que me creas o no, también es decisión tuya. No estoy para obligar a nadie a creer en lo que yo creo. Me parece injusto. Así queda demostrado que no soy tan mala como aparento, ¿no piensas lo mismo?_

_Es hora de que deje de escribir. Creo que me he desahogado lo suficiente. Doblaré la carta en varios pliegues, la esconderé en algún lugar secreto del que sea la única que tiene conocimiento. Me moriría de vergüenza si llegaras a leer esto. Una parte de mí me susurra que la destruya, para asegurarme que no caerá en manos ajenas a las mías. Pero no voy a hacerlo. Será una especie de prueba, de testamento, sobre mis verdaderos sentimientos. Para que, cuando sufra una de esas noches de desesperación, a la luz de una lucerna, sentarme en medio de los jardines y releer este escrito. Me dará el valor y la voluntad necesaria para continuar. Con eso me basta._

_No olvides que seguiré siendo tu fiel compañera, pase lo que pase, haga lo que haga. _

_Atentamente_

_Hera, diosa del matrimonio y la fidelidad._


End file.
